A Momentary Escape
by Ronon'sRascal78
Summary: Summary: What happens when you open yourself up to someone, and they do something you never imagined possible? Do you embrace the change, or run away? On extended hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

A Momentary or here

Rating : NC 17 for later chapters

Summary: What happens when you open yourself up to someone, and they do something you never imagined possible? Do you embrace the change, or run away?

Disclaimer : I don't own anything from SN,WB own it all…I only own my original characters…

A/N ; This is my first Supernatural fic,so go easy on me ok?

I stood up after changing Sean's bottom at the change table that was in the loungeroom…  
"There you go little man." I said as I set him down on his little feet so he could toddle off and find his big sister…

I really enjoyed having my sister Stephanie's kids, but I was definitely glad she could take them back at the end of the day…Motherhood tired my sister out and I could see why…

Stephanie was only 2 years older than me at 30,yet some days she acted 20 years older. Her life was the fairytale romance I always wished I had…

Squinting my eyes in the twilight I wondered when it had gotten so dark outside.Shaking the feeling that something was wrong, I went over to the lamp and switched it on, casting a mellow glow into the room….

Rubbing my back as I headed into the kitchen I looked at the clock. Wow, It's 6pm already I thought as I grabbed the spoon and stirred the stew that was on the stove for the kid's tea…Stephanie and Mark were due back any minute now, and I knew they would be exhausted after they had gone to the city for the weekend… They had been married for 5 years now, and had taken off to have a weekend to themselves for their anniversary….

Sara came bursting into the kitchen followed closely by Sean, and they scooted to a stop nearly whacking their heads on each other and my legs….  
Sara was a gorgeous girl of 4 and she never stopped talking and asking questions….

"Aunty Ny, when will tea be ready? When will mum and dad be home?" The two questions came from her so quickly I could barely understand them…

"Now just hold on a second Hun, tea won't be very far away at all, just be patient.I don't know about your mum and dad,I think it will be soon though." As I said this I wondered at the irony of it…. I knew it was impossible for her or 18 month old Sean to wait for anything at all.

As I put Sean in the highchair and dished their food up to them, I was lost in thought and jumped when there was a knock at the front door…  
Upon opening it I found myself staring into the most gorgeous pair of green eyes I had ever seen in my life…  
I actually had to keep reminding myself to breathe.

"Hi there, can I help you?"

The shorter of the two men said "Yeah , actually you can, is Mark in at the moment?"

"No, I'm really sorry, he went to the city for the weekend, is there something I can help you with?" As I breathed in I could smell the aftershave he had on, and it reminded me of days long past…

_I sat in the bleachers with Steph, my long blond hair blowing in the wind. As we sat there her boyfriend Mark came up with a couple of guys talking and gesturing madly to each other…  
"Ya know dad will kill us Dean if we don't get out of here soon!" The taller one spoke in a hushed voice..  
"Awww don't sweat the small stuff Sammy, he wont even notice we are gone!" The rougher looking guy said, patting him on the back…  
Mark came up to us first, kissing Steph until I spoke up "God, that's gross guys, get a room already!"  
I saw the shorter boy called Dean snigger out the corner of my eye, and as he did I turned and gave him a stare…  
Mark finally snapped out of kissing my sister when Dean sniggered…  
"Sorry! I haven't introduced you yet."  
"Sam and Dean this is my girlfriend Stephanie, and her sister Nyomi." He stood back, quite pleased with himself…  
"Hey there." Steph and I spoke at the same time…  
"I met them at the local milkbar the other day, they just moved here." Mark held Stephs hand as he spoke ,a true sign of males marking their territory, even when they think they can trust their mates…  
The two guys he had with him were awfully cute, the shorter one having a rugged look about him, even at the young age…The taller one was very boyish and cute, sort of the way I imagined a younger brother…He had chocolate brown eyes, and a smile that was so bright and trusting…  
The one named Dean reached out a hand to me, and shook it, and as our hands touched, the bolt of electricity going through me was shocking…Looking into his eyes, I wondered if it was just me, or did he feel it too…  
The depth that I saw in them surprised me, as did the hardness…I imagined him to be about the same age as me, and as I was only 14 at the time ,I didn't expect that.  
I pulled my hand back as though I had been burnt, thinking as I did what an idiot I must look to be…  
"Hey Steph, we gotta get home, grandmum is going to be really angry with me if we don't you know!"  
"Chill out sis, im not going home yet, Mark and I have plans for tonight. Cover for me with Nan OK?"  
Inwardly I groaned…Steph did this to me all the time, left me to explain to our Nan why she wasn't in her room or at the tea table…  
"Awww you know that I hate that!" I shot back feeling very annoyed with the situation .Especially seeing as I was being humiliated by her in front of two guys I barely knew!  
"Well sis, that's what I get for being older." Steph stuck her tongue out at me as she tugged on Marks hand  
"I gotta go then, nice to meet you two." The words came out in a rush as I saw Dean's eyes on me again…  
Running off I took a look back at the group still sitting there, and wished it were me who was able to hang out too…_

The shorter of the two guys spoke, bringing me out of my memories…

"When is he going to be back? We wanted to catch up with him. We met him a lot of years ago, and need a favor from him now…"

The taller guy broke in "He's Dean, I'm Sam."

"OMG!" I spoke without thinking…

"You two are the boys I met with my sister and Mark years ago! Well I never expected to see you two again!"  
Dean's eyes lit up and he glanced at Sam as if to reassure himself he was still there…

"Wow! So your sister, she ended up marrying Mark?"

Still in shock that they were here I replied "Yes, 5 years this weekend actually, that's why they are in the city, celebrating their anniversary…I got their kids for the weekend."

Feeling self conscious at the heated way Deans eyes were roaming over me, I decided I better not leave them standing out there anymore, and ushered them into the loungeroom….

TBC (If you want more lol)


	2. Chapter 2

A Momentary Escape

Feedback: or here

Rating : NC 17 for later chapters

Summary: What happens when you open yourself up to someone, and they do something you never imagined possible? Do you embrace the change, or run away?

Disclaimer : I don't own anything from SN,WB own it all…I only own my original characters…

Chapter 2

As I brought the boys into the loungeroom I could feel Dean's eyes on my back. I wasn't sure what he was looking at but I really hoped it wasn't my ass, because it wasn't worth looking at after I hadn't been to the gym for so long.

I thought about it, and it was 3 months to be exact actually. I had broken up with my boyfriend Darien and hadn't had the time, or the inclination to go back there as he had always trained at the same gym as me.

That was how we met, and I thought it was love at first sight! Boy, how wrong was I!  
Our history was a very violent one, and involved a lot of hospital trips for me, and a lot of promises made and broken on his part.

The week when I found I had lost our baby in the 8th week was the one where I left him and got my own place, never to return.  
As far as I knew, he was with some rich chick, and hadn't bothered about contacting me at all in the time we had been apart.

To tell the truth to myself, there was never that much chemistry there anyway, I just think I wanted it to be that way because I though I was ready to settle down.

"Hey, you OK?" Sam spoke softly, laying a large warm hand on my shoulder.

I jumped at the contact, not realizing how far off into my own memories I had been.  
Laughing nervously I looked up into his kind eyes.

"Yeah, I'm OK thanks. Just got a little caught up in stuff there." I said as I looked around for Dean, and saw him looking at a photo of us all.  
The photo of Dean, Sam, Stephanie, Mark and I was taken on a sunny day at the park long ago.

_"Hey you! Bring back that hat!" I yelled at Sam, who had stolen my baseball cap for about the 30th time that hour and was running off with it as fast as he could…  
I sped after him as fast as my plumpish legs could carry me, and jumped on his back. Sam had my hat in his hand, and no matter how hard I tried to reach it I couldn't. _

Spinning around really fast, he dumped me into the soft grass, and promptly fell on me.

"Oh My God, get off me Sam! You weigh a ton!"

"That isn't fair then. How else am I gonna tickle you if I cant pin you down?"

Sam tickled me so hard on the ribs that I thought I was gonna burst. I always loved roughhousing with Sam. Even though he was 4 years younger than me at 16,he was still much taller than me, lanky and athletic.  
He was so nice to me, not like his older brother treated me.

I lay on my back on the grass looking over at where Dean was sitting making out with yet another long line of his girlfriends on the bench. He paid no attention to me at all, like he always ignored me when one of the 'Barbie girls' was around.They had all gained this nickname from Sam and I as one after the other they paraded through the lives of Dean, and they never seemed to learn that he was using them for one thing, sex.  
His charm just sucked them in time and time again.

It was strange that we all hung around together, you didn't normally find a few 20 and 22 year olds willing to hang out with a 16 year old but to us, Sam was a very mature person far beyond his years, and we all loved him deeply.

Ever since the day when I caught a guy at school bullying him, and pushing him around, we had been constant companions out of school hours.

I had been working in the library at the school, and heard a huge ruckus coming from around the corner of the toilet block.  
Running to see what the matter was I found Sam crouched down in the corner trying to protect his head, from this 18-year-old meataxes punches.

Immediately as soon as I got him back to the safety of the library I rang Dean. I will never forget the look on his face when he walked in and saw Sam like that, and from that day forward there was always one of us hanging around him.

Sam was the only one who knew how I felt about his brother. I couldn't even tell Steph because I knew it would immediately be broadcast over the whole community grapevine.Sam always told me not to worry, that Dean would get sick of all the airheads one-day, and come to see what I meant to him, but it didn't help the day that they left with their dad.

I cried and cried for weeks afterwards, and suddenly woke up one morning, and realized that they weren't coming back.Throwing myself into my studies at the Local University I got my Information Technology teaching qualification, and started to teach at the college.

I heard a frustrated cry coming from the kitchen, and remembered that Sari and Sean were still in there eating.  
"Hold on guys, I just have to see if the kids are OK." I ducked into the kitchen realizing that the boys were right behind me.

"These are Steph and Mark's two lovely kids. Sari and Sean." I said with a smile.

Sari jumped up from the table and ran to me. Picking her up I heard something outside. Next thing I knew Sari was wiggling down from my arms and running to her mum and dad who had walked in the door.

"Oh my goodness" Steph and Mark spoke at the same time as they came into the kitchen and saw Dean and Sam standing there.

"What on earth are you guys doing here?" Mark asked, shaking both their hands in turn.

"Well we thought you might be able to help us. We are in need of some important things, and it is something that only you can provide." Dean spoke, and gave Mark a very strange look as he gestured towards the back door for them to go outside and talk.

I caught the hand and head movement and wondered what it was all about. Mark was a blacksmith by trade, never did anything much but shoe horses, and occasionally make the odd sword for the local mediaeval society.

Steph looked a little flustered, as if she knew what was going on, and hurriedly gathered the children up, heading off into the bedroom to get their pajamas ready for bed.

Dean brushed past me on the way to the back door and as he did, the shock that went through me was so great that I literally shivered.  
He turned around to look at me just after he had passed me, and gave me one of his shit eating grins. Exactly as it used to my heart jumped a mile, and I started day dreaming again as Dean, Sam and Mark headed off to the forge to talk business.

Running the washing up water in the sink to get rid of the tea dishes I puzzled over what the boys were doing back here after so many years. I just had to stop the feelings that were trying to come to the surface again now.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Finally about an hour later the guys and Mark came in from the shed outside. By this stage the kids were in bed, and Steph and I were sitting with a coffee each watching some movie on TV.

As they all came in, I rose off the couch to go home to my house.  
"I really should leave guys, if I don't I will never get up in the morning to go and do the stuff that I have to do."

Mark spoke first in a serious tone that belied the gravity of the situation.  
"I think you had better sit down Ny, we have some stuff that you need to know."

I sat back down, and waited to hear what Mark had to say. I looked at Dean and Sam in turn and was surprised by the hard look in both of their eyes.

"Ny, there are some things that you need to watch out for in the next few weeks, things that are beyond all our control, and not nice things either." Sam leaned forwards as he spoke to me in a soft voice.

I could hear the worry in his tone, and briefly wondered to myself what the hell he was on about.

"What do you mean? I haven't made any enemies, why should I be looking out for something?" I asked as my heart sank at the thought of what he might say.

Sam leaned even further forwards, as if sensing my confusion and fear, and laid his large hand on my knee gently. I jumped at the contact, and wondered what I was thinking, with the seriousness of the situation, the thoughts that came into my head at his touch just seemed so inappropriate.

"Dean and I, well we hunt things for a living. It isn't easy to explain in any terms, but there are spirits and demons out there that are bent on wiping out the good in the human race."  
Sam let out the breath that he had been holding. It was as though he was worried about my reaction to what he had just said.

I just sat there with this incredulous look on my face.

"So how does Mark fit into this all?" I asked in a disbelieving voice.

This was when Steph spoke.  
"You know that Mark is a blacksmith and he works with iron, well the boys need a blade made up that can kill this certain demon that they are hunting."

"You mean you knew about this all along? And you didn't tell me anything? I can't believe you Steph." My voice rose in anger and panic that my sister could have kept something like this from me. I stood up, ready to walk out then and there.

"I really didn't know how to tell you, I mean what do you tell your baby sister about the things that are out there in the dark? I couldn't exactly explain it to you without making you scared shitless could I?"  
Steph looked upset that I wasn't making the job of them telling me this any easier for them.

Sam stood up, and gently pushing me back down onto the couch, he sat beside me.  
"Steph tells us that you discovered you had a gift last year." He looked expectantly at me.

"Yeah, I discovered I had empathic abilities, and I can feel what others feel. It's not something I have full control of yet though. But I can't imagine what this has to do with what you are all on about!" My eyes filled with frustrated tears at the fact that they were bringing my newfound special gift into this argument.

Dean came over and knelt in front of me.  
"Sweetheart, this demon we are after, it attacks people like you. I don't know why, but so far all of the girls that have been killed by it have been your age, and they have all found they have empathic powers in the last year."

I started to shake.  
Realizing what I was going through Sam put his arm around me, and drew me close into his large body. Resting his chin on the top of my head, he whispered.  
"Don't worry honey, we wont let it hurt you, we just need you to stay with one of us at all times, because if it gets hold of you…."  
He trailed off into silence.

Dean took up the sentence for him.  
"All we are saying is that this demon is a nasty son of a bitch and we aren't sure yet whether what we have planned to do to it is even going to work."

Everyone sat in silence for a little while, realizing the gravity of the situation was much worse than anything we normally had to battle through.

Suddenly I became very aware of the hard chest underneath my head and the steady heartbeat that seemed to lull me into a trance-like state. I wasn't sure what I should be feeling, but I was darn sure that I shouldn't be feeling desire for Sam.  
After all it wasn't him that I had wished for and dreamed over when I was a girl, it was his brother.  
Pulling away from Sam, I jumped up.

"OK then, so where am I staying while this is going on, because there is one thing for damn sure I'm not staying at my house by myself, so I either stay here, or someone stays with me there." I spoke in an authoritative tone, which made Sam and Dean look at each other in surprise.

I may have a little fear about this thing, but I wasn't going to let it get to me as easy as it thought it was going to. I didn't spend my years making a life for myself just to have it taken away by some ugly thing that had killed other women too.  
And I certainly wasn't going to let everyone know how scared I was either. I had a reputation to uphold, and Id be damned if Dean Winchester was going to see me behave like a sissy.

Steph spoke in low tones.  
"I think it would be best if the boys stayed with you at your house Hun. They seem to have the best way of controlling this thing down pat, and I don't think it would be good for the kids to have the atmosphere around them all the time."

"Well what are we waiting for? Lets go."  
I kissed and hugged Steph and gathered up my things.

"I'm going to stay here and help Mark with the design of this weapon." Dean said, as he pulled the book they were obviously using as information out of his backpack.  
"Sam will take you home and stay with you there, he'll make sure you are safe. I should be back there at some stage tonight, Mark and I just need to figure out how we are going to do this thing."

Putting a comforting hand on the small of my back, Sam guided me out the front door and out to my car.  
I had owned the Laser for a few years now. I loved my little car, and it was good on fuel too, so that was an added bonus.

"Do you want me to drive?" Sam bent down with his head near my ear, and I jumped at his warm breath tickling my hair.

"No it's fine, I would prefer to anyway, I don't like people driving my car."  
I unlocked the doors, and jumped in, turning the ignition. The car started and my CD player came to life, My favorite song My Immortal by Evanescence was playing.  
Sam folded his tall lean body into the passenger seat.  
"So you like this song too?" He looked at me as he spoke.

Putting the car into gear I answered.  
"Yeah, I love it, as soon as I heard it, the lyrics reminded me of you and Dean."

He just nodded his head, his expression unreadable in the murky light from the streetlights, and we sped off to my house.

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Metallica's music or lyrics.

We pulled up at my house, and I opened the door and got out. Sam took his time unfolding his large frame from my small car and I smothered a giggle at his struggling to get out, with my hand over my mouth.  
He looked over the top of the car at me.

"What are you laughing about woman?"

I had to smother another laugh at the tone of indignation in his voice.

"You better watch out what you are laughing at, or you might regret it!" Sam spoke with a playful tone in his voice that reminded me of times long past…

I took off to the door at a smart pace, realizing that he was right behind me all the way. Sticking the key in the lock, and turning it, I felt his very powerful large presence right behind me, and it made me feel safe, like I knew nothing could hurt me while he was there.

Walking in the door I saw Sam's eyes widen at my neat loungeroom. I collected teddy bears, had done for years, and I had quite a few now.

"When did you start going soft and collecting bears?" Sam asked, grinning at me.

I was never soft!" I said as I hit Sam's shoulder and he groaned in mock pain. "I started it just after you and Dean left actually. I saw a teddy at a market that had the sort of look on its face that Dean got sometimes, and it started the whole thing off." I handed him that particular teddy bear and watched his face.

"Oh yeah, that's the sort of look he got when we would interrupt him and one of his girl friends." Sam laughed at the memories. "Ya know he still gets that look on his face when I walk in on something I shouldn't?"

"He still goes round sleeping with unidentified women then?" I said incredulously. I could remember when Sam and I used to interrupt one of his little trysts, and the look on his face used to be a cross between a frown and a half-giggling look at the fact that we had such bad timing. He was a grump that's for sure, but he had never been nasty to Sam or I, just very insensitive to me at times.

"Yeah whenever he can. As usual." Sam said.

With a glance at Sam I changed the subject. "I guess we had better figure out where you boys are sleeping then."  
I didn't want to talk about Dean's women friends back then years ago, and I certainly didn't want to talk about them now. "Follow me." I looked to see Sam was following as I went up the stairs to the bedrooms.

I was lucky enough to have gotten a biggish sort of house, one that had 5 bedrooms, and I was glad of it because it meant I could have the kids over whenever I wanted to.

I was also glad of it at this moment because it meant that I wouldn't have to share too closer living spaces with Sam and Dean because with the way I felt about both of them at the moment, it was just too confusing for words.

I had never thought of Sam as anything but a little brother, but since I had seen he had grown up so much and he was being so protective towards me, there was a little bit of chemistry there I couldn't quite put my finger on. I wondered briefly whether it was one sided or whether Sam felt it too.

Getting to the upper level of the house I decided I would put Sam in the room next door to mine and Dean across the hall. If what they said was true, I didn't want to be stuck too far away from them if this thing was going to attack me in the middle of the night.

I shivered, just thinking about it, and was surprised when Sam draped one of his arms across my shoulders, tipping my face towards him with one finger under my chin. Lifting my face so my eyes met his.

"Ya know I'm not going to let this thing hurt you, don't you?" Sam spoke softly to me.

I was very surprised when I realized he had picked up on my fear, but then I remembered how sensitive he was to my feelings when we were kids.

"I know Sam. I'm just scared of what this thing might do if it got hold of me." I shrugged and tried to turn away. Figuring I was better off if I tried to hide my fear and it might not worry him quite so much.

Sam pulled me into his arms. "You don't get away from me that easy Ny, I know you too well by now, and I'm not going to let you hide your feelings from me."

I just rested my head on his hard chest, and listened to the sound of his heartbeat. It was mesmerizing, and I could imagine not being scared with him around ever.

As I got lost in thought about these new feelings overtaking me, I felt him let go of me slightly and turn me around so my back was pressing up against the wall behind me. I felt his hands slide down my back over the curve of my ass, and I felt a little uncomfortable, but brushed it off as the fact that I just hadn't been near a man like this since my ex.

Sam bent his head down and I realized at the moment when his lips came so close to mine, that he was planning to kiss me. I let it happen, feeling as though there was nothing else I could do. His lips were so soft as they brushed against mine, his tongue teasing its way across them, asking for entry into my mouth.

I opened up and let Sam deepen the kiss, and for a moment it seemed as though I could get lost in the passion of the moment, but then I came to my senses and pulled away from him.

"Sam, seriously, what are you doing?" I looked at him and saw the confused look on his face that was obviously mirrored on my own face.

"Isn't it obvious Ny? The way I feel about you has always been obvious hasn't it?" Sam looked at me with those puppy dog eyes that had always been my undoing over the years.

"No, Sam, No." I replied in a hurt tone. "It is obvious to me what is happening, but it can't happen! I didn't know you felt this way, and you know that I have always had feelings for Dean. How can you possibly just come back here for the purpose of some demon and expect me to immediately just fall into bed with you?"

I looked at Sam. He had a hurt look in his eyes, but I couldn't help it. The moment he had started kissing me, I realized how much it felt wrong to me.

Well correction there, it felt right in some ways but it felt wrong in some ways too. I couldn't love Dean for so many years and shed so many tears over him and then just carry on with his little brother as though nothing had ever gone on.  
Then I realized what I had just thought 'Oh shit, I'm in love with Dean!' How could I possibly be in love with Dean? I always knew I had feelings for him, but love? How could it be love?

"Sam I think its best if we head off and settle down now." I pushed him towards his door and pointed out to him which one it was. I didn't feel very much like explaining to him at the moment what was running through my head, and I especially didn't want to still be standing there with him in the hall with that hurt look on his face for too much longer.

"I'm sorry Sam. I can't."

I headed off down the stairs as I heard his door closing.

Arriving in the kitchen I grabbed a Beam can out of the fridge and turned my CD player up loud with my favorite Metallica CD in it. Their black album had been Dean and I's favorite album for years, and I could remember sitting there listening to it a long time ago with tears in my eyes the day they drove off down the road. Enter Sandman came on, and I turned it up, just laying back in my kitchen chair with my can in hand and eyes closed getting lost in the music.

Say your prayers little one  
Don't forget my son  
To include everyone  
I tuck you in  
warm within  
Keep you free from sin  
'til the sandman he comes

Sleep with one eye open  
Gripping your pillow tight

Exit light  
Enter night  
Take my hand  
off to never never land

Something's wrong, shut the light  
Heavy thoughts tonight  
And they aren't of snow white  
Dreams of war  
Dreams of liars  
Dreams of dragons fire  
And of things that will bite, yeah

5 cans later and I was starting to feel the effects of the alcohol, but not enough to make myself feel like going to bed.

I was just sitting with my eyes closed listening to The Unforgiven when I heard the front door slam. I jumped as even over the sound of the music it could be heard.  
I quickly got up and grabbed the handgun I kept in a box on top of the fridge.  
My father had given it to me a long time ago, and always made me promise to keep it to hand just in case I needed it. Just a pity I hadn't had it handy when my ex tried to kill me that last time I thought.

Flattening myself against the kitchen wall I checked that the magazine was in it and the safety was off. The footsteps came closer and closer and I smelt a familiar whiff of something I couldn't quite place. Then as the person came through the archway I swung to face them with the gun in hand.

"Hey, Hey, Don't shoot me Ny!" Dean grabbed my hand and pointed the gun away from him. "What the hell are you thinking?"

"Oh shit, sorry Dean, didn't realize it was you." I giggled a little bit, nervously. "I'm a little jumpy at the moment is all, and I didn't realize that Steph would have given you my spare key.

"Spare key? What spare key? I picked the lock to get in here. Didn't want to disturb anyone, and I certainly didn't expect to find you in here getting drunk." He motioned towards the empty cans on the kitchen table.

"You what? Picked the lock? Hello this is my house Dean! I wouldn't have had a problem with Steph giving you the key, but picking my locks is breaking and entering!" My eyes flashed anger at him as I thought about what he had done.

Suddenly he was in front of me, those hypnotic hazel eyes looking down at me. "I don't pick people's locks for the hell of it Ny, I only did it because I knew I was meant to be in here. Don't get all shitty with me over nothing!"

I could see he was a little on the defensive about the skills he had picked up since he had left so many years ago. "Well I just don't appreciate it is all." I swung around and went back to the table. Holding up a can, I offered it to him, and he took it in silence and sat down at the table with me.

"So Dean, what have you been doing with yourself other than chasing women and hunting ghosts. How's your dad going?" I thought that if I started a conversation with him it might make things a little easier. There seemed to be a tension in the air at the moment, and things were very awkward. I saw the look in his eyes at the question.

"Dad went missing a while ago again. We had him with us while we were hunting this Demon, and then when he got better after we had a car smash he just disappeared again." I saw a flash of pain in his hazel eyes at the mention of this.

"Demon? Another bad sucker I guess?" I asked in a light tone.

"Actually, this demon was the one that got away." He put his can down for a minute and dragged his hand across his face, and I saw the look of worry on his face.

"We never could tell you this when we were growing up, but the demon that we were always after was the one that killed mom. It happened when I was 4, and we were living in Lawrence." I saw his eyes soften and I knew there was more to come.

"This demon also found where Sam was when he went to Stanford and when he and I went off to look for dad when dad had gone missing the first time, the demon got Jess."

"Who was Jess?" I asked, not really knowing if I wanted to know the answer or not.

"Sam's girlfriend. Apparently he had plans to marry her and all." Dean looked at the floor.

"Oh, I had no idea." My eyes filled with tears as I thought of what Sammy must have gone through. And then to top it all off I had rejected him when he reached out to me. 'Ouch' I thought. I have a bad habit of being a bitch, and this was certainly one of those times.

As the night wore on Dean and I increasingly drank more, and became more talkative. I didn't think I had ever learnt as much about him, or his life as I was this night.

Finally about 3am I decided it was time we went to bed.

Getting up from the kitchen table I started to clean up the cans off the messy bench.

Dean came up behind me, so close that I could feel the heat of his body. "Want some help with that?" He breathed into my ear.

"Nope, I have got it perfectly under control." I moved away from him, determined not to be the one who fell under his womanizing spell this time. I had really had too much to drink to even think about this happening. And all I wanted at this stage was my bed.

"C'mon Dean, I'll take you upstairs and show you where you are sleeping" I turned off the kitchen lamp and turned the dim loungeroom one on, so that if anyone came downstairs to get a drink in the night, they could see where they were going.  
I could hear Dean following me up the stairs.

Stopping at his door I said to him "There you go, that's your room. I'm just across the hall and Sammy is next door to you." I half giggled at my use of Sam's nickname, I had actually forgotten that he used to be called that, and it seemed so funny calling him that when he was so big now.  
I went to walk away, saying "Good night Dean."

As I did though, I felt Dean grab me and with both hands firmly around my waist he drew me to him.

"You don't think I'm going to let you say goodnight to me like that do you?" As he spoke his hands reached up to cup my face, and like I was in a trance I watched his gorgeous eyes meet mine and come closer.  
His full lips met mine, just gently at first, and then our mouths fitted together like they were meant to have always been together.

I couldn't believe the burst of feeling that went through me at the touch of his lips, and his strong hands making their way down my sides and cupping my ass in his hands. I shuddered and moaned at the touch, and I felt an answering groan come from his mouth, still smothered against mine.

Pulling away, he whispered against my mouth "You have no idea how long I have been waiting to do that."

Answering him with a shaky voice I replied " If its anywhere near as long as I have waited then, Dean I feel sorry for you." I pulled away and walked off, as I left him just standing there in the hallway just wondering what had happened.

I would be buggered if I would let him break my heart like I had seen him do to so many girls before, and if he wasn't going to break it, even then he wasn't going to get it easily. No matter how much I wanted him in that moment when he kissed me.


	5. Chapter 5

After I had parted with Dean in the hallway, the taste of him still on my lips I changed into my pajamas and climbed into bed to read a book. I had gotten to about the second chapter of my book when I dozed off lying up against my tri pillow and with the book sitting on my chest.

I was fast asleep and nearly snoring when I suddenly woke to a hand around my neck and a voice in my ear.

"Scream, you bitch and I will kill you immediately." I was paralyzed with fear. I couldn't work out what this foul looking thing was and I just hoped and prayed that one of the boys would find me in time.

Dean awoke wondering at the bumping sound that had tipped him off to the fact that there was someone else in the house. He pricked his ears and listened for a second, and then crept out of his bed and pulled on his trackies and t-shirt before he grabbed his handgun off the bedside table.

Creeping out into the hallway he stopped once again and listened. He heard a door creak along the hall, and swung around to see what was there with his gun raised.

All he found was Sam standing there looking at him with his finger to his lips warning Dean silently that he had heard the noise too, and to keep quiet. Dean gave him a long suffering look that told Sam he knew exactly how to be quiet.

The boys inched along the hall toward my room with their weapons raised, and ready for any trouble.

Reaching the door, Dean was the first to fling it open. Inside he found me on the bed with a dark shape on top of me, its hands around my throat and its mouth open and head bent close to mine as if it wanted to suck the life out of me.

Dean went around one side of the bed behind the Demon while Sam quickly grabbed the rifle with rock salt not knowing exactly what might get rid of this until they managed to get the blade made up.

Suddenly the demon swung around still sitting on top of me on the bed, and I saw the boys standing there, Sam with his rifle at the ready and Dean poised in full warrior mode to strike.

The demon spoke "Not you two, you can't save her, nobody can. But for now I am done. I have the information I need for the moment.

Rest easy my love until I come for you again."

Letting go of my throat the demon just vanished into thin air. No trace that it was ever there except for my fear and the fact that the boys were so on edge about it all.

Sam was straight out of the door of the bedroom, gone to search the rest of the house as Dean came over to me where I was sitting up by now, shaking on the bed.

"You ok sweetie?" Dean asked in a soft tone. I was barely able to answer him because at the thought of what had happened to me I started to cry, sobbing like the world was ending.

I thought to myself that if this was what my powers of Empathy brought to me then I didn't want any part of it anymore. It was just a waste of time trying to help people and being hunted for it myself.

I continued sobbing. "Dean" I managed to say through the tears. "Why me? Why is this thing coming for me?"

"I don't know." I was shaking so hard by the time he answered this that there was nothing else for him to do but to sit down on the bed with me and surround me with his warmth.

Pressed close to his hard chest, I started to relax a bit at the strength and security that his body surrounded me with. I thought that if this is what he felt like to all the girls he was with back in our younger days, then it was no wonder there was a line up waiting for him.

I heard his voice rumbling in his chest under my ear as he spoke "I'm so sorry Ny, I wish I could have known it was coming here tonight."

Speaking in a shaky voice I answered him.

"You weren't to know Dean; it was something that we couldn't predict. I was so so scared though Dean, normally I don't get worried about things, but this was just so menacing that I just lost all thought of how to fight it off. It had glowing green eyes too; I have never seen anything like it."

He soothed me with his hands running over my back and spoke to me gently.

"It isn't going to come and hurt you again darlin, you can be sure of that. I'm not leaving you again. I'm staying right here."

I could feel myself slowly relaxing even more, and feeling as though I could stay in Dean's arms forever. This wasn't what I had planned; I wanted to keep my distance from him.

Sam poked his head back into the room and I could see the slightly hurt look on his face at the sight of Dean and I on the bed with Dean comforting me.

"Everything is clear in the house Dean, is everything ok here?" I could hear a trace of jealousy in his voice and I was a little pissed off for a moment. Sam knew the way I felt about Dean and I thought it was a bit selfish of him to be jealous over Dean comforting me. I pushed the thought out of my head as soon as they had entered it.

"Well…I'm gonna go back to bed then Dean… You sure you're ok with Ny?"

I saw a little bit of hesitation in Sam's eyes. I could see that he didn't want to leave me there with Dean, but he didn't know that there was anything else to do…

I answered before Dean had a chance to. "Everything is fine Sam, I won't be far away from going back to sleep myself anyway, so don't worry."

I saw Sam's face relax a little bit as he backed out of the room, and for a moment I felt bad.

Dean spoke quietly to me "I'm not leaving you alone tonight Ny, I don't want that thing to come back, because I might not get here in time then."

I spoke a little bitterly to him in reply "What's the big deal Dean? You didn't care about me all those years ago, and now you want to be glued to me?"

"It's not like that. I just want to make sure you are ok." He spoke and thought to himself that he had forgotten how stubborn I was when I wanted to be.

"Well regardless of whether you want to make sure I am safe or not Dean, you really managed to hurt me all those times you brushed me off years ago. I don't see how you think everything is just ok when you come back into the picture after all this time away!" My voice was slightly raised by this stage and Dean placed his finger over my lips, shushing me from making enough noise to bring Sam back into the room.

At the touch of his finger on my lips, I froze. My insides seemed to melt at that simple touch. I wondered where all my resolve had gone; it just seemed to disappear at his touch. I felt him move his finger down to tip my chin up so my eyes met his gaze.

"I'm sorry Ny, So sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel bad. I was a different person back then, and I don't know why I didn't see what you were to me back then." He spoke in a husky voice to me, and I had to swallow hard on the lump that appeared in my throat all of a sudden.

His lips came down toward mine, and they touched mine with a light pressure, as if he was testing me out to see if I was going to allow him to do this. I just slightly relaxed under the pressure and felt his tongue invade my mouth; dueling with mine and making me feel flushed.

"Oh Ny." Dean groaned against my lips as his hands traveled up the back of my pj top, finding only bare back. I had taken my bra off hours ago when I got into bed. His calloused fingers slid around my sides and I shivered at the touch.

I was a little worried about touching him, and hoped that it wouldn't be taken the wrong way if I ended this session now, and didn't let it go any further.  
I didn't want him to get the idea that I was just going to welcome him back into my life and then let him into my bed so quickly because I just couldn't see it happening.

I also wasn't sure that he wouldn't do the same as he did years ago and just take off on me. He used to do it to girls all the time and after my ex I didn't think I could take it if Dean did it to me too.

"Dean we have to stop." Immediately his head shot up, and he looked me in the eye.

"Why? Did I hurt you? Is there something else wrong?" he looked so concerned that my heart went out to him.

"No nothing wrong, and you didn't do anything. I just want to wait Dean. I'm too scared to concentrate on anything tonight. I just want you to hold me, make me feel safe even just for tonight." I looked at him, into his gorgeous hazel eyes, and I could see the understanding in them.

"Oh Ny I'm sorry. I didn't even think, C'mon lay down sweetie. I'll stay with you." He lay down and pulled me down into his side. He leaned over and switched the lamp off, and we just laid there. I felt safe with my head on his strong chest, his hand gently caressing my back and his breath tickling the top of my head.

It was the safest I had felt in a long time, and I felt him press a kiss on the top of my head just before I dropped off to sleep with the smell and warmth of him surrounding me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry so long between updates guys,but i have been hugely busy here,hopefully they will come more often now :) Thanks for the reviews! Please review if you read this,it keeps me going!**

**Chapter 6**

I woke up the next morning feeling that something was missing,i had been sleeping with dreams of the horned creature that had attacked me the night before in my head all night,but everytime i woke or stirred,i felt Dean beside me,his hand on my back soothing me off to sleep.

I climbed out of bed hearing voices downstairs talking loudly. Walking down the stairs i found Dean and Sam sitting in the kitchen talking to my best friend Mandy.

"You been holding out on me girl? I come here to visit you this morning and find these two gorgeous guys in your house and you still in bed? Come on,whats going on here?" She looked me,green eyes sparkling in her animated face.

I just looked back at her. I couldn't help but grin at the delighted look that was on her face,i knew she had been through some hard times lately,and that this would be another hard thing to have to tell her.That i was being followed and attacked by some demon that even i had no idea of what it was.

I turned to the counter and grabbed myself a cup of coffee wondering if it was even wise to tell her at all.

Turning back to the table and sitting with my coffee i was not surprised at all to hear Mandy pumping Sam for information. She was only a few years older than him,and he was definitely her type,tall and protective.

And i guess cute too,i mean i had never seen him like that before,but watching Mandy leaning over and affectionately patting his arm she obviously liked him already,and i could sort of see what she saw in him.

For me though he was more like a little brother than anything else.

I wasnt sure what he was going to say to her about why they were here though. Didnt really seem like Dean and him were in the habit of telling everyone everything about why they roamed the country doing what they did at all.and i knew that the only reason they had to tell me was because of what this demon did and because it was after me.

I just sat there and was lost in my own little world as Dean came up to me and stood behind me,he put his strong hands on my shoulders and i jumped,wondering what the hell it was behind me.

He leaned down and said in my ear "I think Mandy and Sammy are getting on very well. Not bad at all" He laughed,a deep growling laugh in my ear and i felt chills go through me at the vibrations it sent through my body.

Pushing the feelings away that arose at him being so close to me i turned around and said to him "So is there anything else that you and Sam found out about that thing? I just dont fancy that happening every night and having to be rescued" I saw a half smirk appear on Deans face at the thought of being able to be like that every night,but i wasnt having any of it. I wanted my independence and to be the relatively normal girl i was before this demon came along.

"Well we did find out a name this morning" He dragged me off to sit in the loungroom and talk. I knew that before this went much further i was going to have to have a conversation with Mandy about this anyway.I couldnt keep it from her all the time,I owed it to her to tell her,especially if something was going to start happening between her and Sam.

We sat in the loungeroom and i spoke first "So tell me Dean,what was this thing that attacked me last night? And how do we stop it?" I was worried that i was going to be living like this for the rest of my life and that was not something i wanted to do.

"It is called an Empath Demon. Usually they are harmless,but in the case of this one,there is extenuating circumstances.Somehow the demon in this case ended up losing his powers through a fight with another demon when he was younger,and ever since then he has been chasing after women with empathic powers killing them and hoping that the powers they have will pass to him when he has done it. Of course none of them have yet.So he keeps on searching. Sort of a Highlander deal thing i think he is hoping for." Dean watched carefully for my reaction,wondering if i was ever going to speak.I just sat there with a look of shock on my face.

He reched over and laid a gentle hand on my leg. "You ok sweetie?" He had a concerned look on his face,like i had all of a sudden become a deaf mute or something.

"Yeah im ok,just a little shocked i guess. I mean knowing exactly what this thing is,gives it a sort of power to make me believe the whole thing is actually happening." I shrugged "And i guess i was sort of hoping that i would wake up and it would all be a bad dream" I gave Dean a wry sort of look,and just sat there.

He picked himself up off the chair he was sitting on across from me,and came over and sat close to me. "I wish there was some easy solution to all this,and i wish there was a way i could tell you it was all a bad dream babe,but there isnt." He fixed his hazel eyes on me with a searing intensity. "The only thing i can tell you is that regardless of how much you are worried and scared about this thing attacking you again,Sam and i will be here all the time. I am not leaving you alone and defenseless with this demon floating around. Not to mention the fact that i think there is a lot of unfinished business between you and i."

Dean looked at me and grinned. It made my heart jump in my chest. How many times had i hoped and prayed he would look at me that way in highschool,and then i had realised that it just wasnt going to happen. Here i was now,he was here with me,and i could take him any time i wanted to,yet i was feeling uneasy about it. It wasnt something i wanted to have to deal with on top of finding out that some crazy demon was after me.

I heard Mandy come into the room with Sam still laughing and talking.I looked over at them and Sams head was bent down to hers and he had his hands moving very animatedly,it looked like they were getting on so well. I could see that look in her eyes that meant that she liked a guy more than she was letting on to him,and i was happy for them. I couldnt see how we were all going to explain to her that there was a demon after me though,and what Sam and Dean did for a living. It just wasnt something you brought up around the dinner table,and as much of a fantastic friend Mandy had been to me over the years,i wasnt sure she would handle this too well.

Mandys POV

I looked over at where Ny was sitting with the guy she had called Dean,she looked a little scared about something,and was shaky. He had his arm resting around the back of the couch that she was sitting on,and judging by the body language between them,there was something more to what was going on than they were telling me. I wondered what it was...

I paid more attention to Sam standing beside me. He was so cute with his height,and his body i could tell was lean and taut even underneath his clothes. His hair was so floppy and shaggy and i just wanted to run my hands through it. I didnt think i had felt this immediate attraction to a guy for such a long time,and it was nice to feel it again. But i also wanted to be sure that it was the right thing to do,before i jumped in with another guy after all the dickheads i had been with before. He seemed nice enough though.

Looking back over at Ny and Dean sitting on the couch i saw her shiver and jump. Dean put his arm around her and his head close to hers,and seemed to be whispering something in her ear. I couldnt quite make out what it was,but i heard something about a "not going to hurt you" And another snippet "once we get the sword everything will be fine" I just thought what the hell is going on? It wasnt like Ny to get mixed up with trouble,but by the way it was going,these two seemed like they were trouble on legs. Even if it was a sexy lot of trouble at that.I had to admit that he was a good looking guy.

I just hoped that he was going to be good to her,and i hoped that she got the love that she finally deserved,after all she had liked this guy since highschool,and back then he had seemed like the biggest asshole there was,but now hopefully he had realised what a treasure that she was.

I went back to wondering why the hell he and Sam were here,even if i was glad to meet Sam,it still warranted an explanation.

Ny's POV

I was scared of this thing that had tried to attack me. I didnt want to die,let alone right now.

My life was ok, and i didnt want anything to wreck it...

But then this whole Dean coming back into my life thing was worrying me too, i didnt know whether we could end up making something work or whether he would just leave and disappear again like him and Sam did last time. I didnt want to get attached to him and then have that happen, hence why i hadnt let him go on with what we were about to do last night.

It seemed like as usual,i was damned if i did,and damned if i didnt.Seemed to be the story of my life,and i didnt know how i was ever going to go about changing that.

It was worrying me how Dean used to be a womaniser too,i knew that he was,and i was prepared for that,but last night was such a difference,he was so tender with me,i just didnt know what to think.

Deans POV

I sat there on the couch looking over at Ny. God she was so gorgeous,and she had hardly changed at all since we were younger. She had curves now, and just looking at them made my mouth go dry. The shape of her breasts underneath her close-fitted tshirt were just mouth watering and i forced my thoughts back to the problem at hand as she looked into my eyes.

I wasnt going to let this thing get her, because so help me God i wasnt willing to lose her a second time.

I had been a downright fool in the past to just walk away without telling her how i felt about her. She was always hanging around Sammy,and i always wondered if there was something there. I just covered everything up with all the girls that flocked around me,i didnt know how to approach her seriously,and in the end,the womanising,well i guess it just became second nature to me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning,there is adult themes in this chapter. If you dont like them,then skip this chapter!**

Please Read and Review as usual :) Thank you!

I sat down next to Mandy on the couch where she was sitting next to Sam,and opened my mouth to try to explain things to her. It was hard though,i just couldnt find the words to try to say what i needed to say to her.

I looked over at where Dean was sitting,hopeful of some help from him,but there was nothing forthcoming.

"Mandy,i just dont know what to say to you" I looked at her. She had been my best friend for about 6 months now,and we had shared everything. But i had no idea on her stance on demons,ghost,spirits or the like. Sad as it might seem,i was scared of telling her because i didnt know what her reaction would be.

"Well i dont know what to think Ny,i mean i overheard some of your conversation there,and i just cant believe that you have gotten yourself mixed up in this crap whatever it might be. I dont understand it,and i certainly dont want to understand it."

Dean chose that moment to speak up and i was shocked at what came out of his mouth.

"Mandy,it isnt shit. It is something that could threaten your friend's life if it was given enough rope,and you just dont want to know about it? For God's sake,if i had've known that Ny would have ended up with friends like you when i left years ago,i would never have left her!" I saw his own eyes widen as he realised what he had just said,and i knew he was shocked too.

"I want things to be normal for Ny and I." Mandy practically spat the words at Dean. "She has been through too much already lately,and i wont stand back and let you two drag her into something else." She stood up and walked towards the door.

"Stop!" I spoke sharply to her. "Its not Dean or Sams's fault and dont you dare blame them for it! There is nothing they can do about this but stick by me,and try to solve it with me. And you,the one person i would expect to stick by me too,you walk out and leave? What sort of a friend does that? " I stopped talking and drew breath for a second. I could see Dean and Sam looking at me with surprise. They had no idea of how much stress i had been under for the last few months,and they had no idea how much this whole thing was freaking me out.

Mandy spoke again. "I dont care Ny,when you have come to your senses,come and find me,and we can talk about this."

She went to walk out again,but Dean sprang from his sitting position on the couch and grabbed her by the arm.

"Let go of me Dean!"

"No i wont. I want to know why you are walking out on her! Its just not something a real friend does. If you walk out of here and abandon her now,dont bother coming back,because she wont be here for you to come back to!" Dean had totally lost it with her,and I wasnt happy at all with the way that he had said this to her.

"Dean! This is my battle,not yours! How dare you speak like that to my friend!" I felt tears clouding my vision and just shot a pleading look at Sam to sort it out before i rushed up to the bedroom and flung myself on the bed. I really needed my friends through this,and i couldnt believe that Mandy had acted that way. And i doubly couldnt believe that Dean had said those things to her...

I laid on the bed upstairs on my stomach and fell asleep. It felt like hours later that i felt a gentle hand on my lower back,and a large weight made the bed dip next to me. I could feel without looking at who it was that it was Sam.

"Hey Ny honey,are you ok?" Sam asked in a low tone.

I stirred a little,and rolled over,without opening my eyes. I couldnt stand to open my eyes. I thought maybe if i didnt open them then all of what had happened downstairs would turn out to be a bad dream.

I felt Sam's fingers on the side of my face,stroking my cheek.

"C'mon Ny,open your eyes and look at me." I did,opening my eyes with trepidation and focusing on Sam's face,inches from mine. He had a really concerned expression on his face,and i could only imagine that i had worried him somewhat by storming off like i did.

"Is Mandy gone?" I spoke quietly,remembering what Dean had said to her,and wondering if she would ever bother coming back again.

"Yeah,she is gone. She left just after you stormed up here. Dean went too,he drove off somewhere."

I just looked at Sam.

"I dont know if i care about where Dean has gone or not. He really shouldnt have said those things to Mandy. It was my place to say them,not his."

Sam looked back at me,his expression unreadable. "I agree with you there Ny,but you have to understand that he is worried about you. He doesnt like people taking things like this so lightly,and not beliving,especially something like this that could threaten your life. He cares about you hon,and to tell you the truth so do i. But you already knew that."

There was a pause and I just looked at Sam. I didnt know what to say at that moment in time. No matter how upset i was with Dean,i knew i did still care about him,but i knew i cared for Sam too,and where my head was at the moment was a very bad place to be.

Next thing i knew,Sam's face was closer to mine,and he was kissing me. Pressing me back on the bed so that i could only feel the warmth of his big body above me.

The strange thing was,i didnt want to run,it felt right,at least for the moment,to be here with him. I opened my mouth slightly and started to kiss him back,feeling his tongue exploring my mouth. I could feel the emotion rushing from him to me,and i relished in the feel of his muscled back underneath my fingers.

He drew back from my mouth for a minute,and looked into my eyes. "Ny,we dont have to do this if you dont want to. I know that you care about Dean. I dont want to make this any harder for you than it has to be."

I put my hand up and caressed the side of his face. "Sam,its ok. To me,you are comfort,you always have been. I do care about you too ya know,it isnt just Dean i care about. And at the moment,Dean isnt worth an awful lot to me,i have never been able to understand him,and i dont think i ever will."

I could see the glint in Sam's eyes at my confession,and he just bent his head back to mine and kissed me,long,slow and passionately. It was enough to take my breath away.

His mouth travelled down my neck to my collarbones,where he nipped me,making me laugh. He reminded me of a big overgrown puppy dog still,i used to think that years ago,and it was a comfort to know that some things never change.

I pulled his t shirt up over his head,and just ran my nails lightly along his sides,hearing his breath hiss out and a shudder run through his big body. He had certainly grown up over the years in more ways than one. His gangliness had turned into tight muscle,and he had bulked up a lot.

I wasnt sure exactly what i was doing here,or why i was doing this,but i could feel my body taking over and losing control. I couldnt think to save myself,and as Sam's mouth moved down over my neck and i felt him lifting my singlet top to expose my lacy bra to his hungry eyes i looked up at him,and i could see the look on his face and the look alone nearly sent me over the edge.

Sam undid my bra,and i launguished in the feel of him licking each of my nipples in turn. Raising them up so they were hard and pebbled,betraying my body's need for him.

I ran my own hand down his washboard stomach and over the trail of fine hair that was below his navel to the top of his jeans and skimmed my palm over the huge bulge he had. I felt him jump as i did this,and a strangled groan came from his mouth,muffled as he had his face buried in my breasts.

I undid the button on his jeans and slipped them down,and did the same with his boxer shorts. His manhood stood out and to full attention and i was totally shocked just for a second,i couldnt believe how big he was. By far the biggest guy i had ever seen.

Sam caught the shocked expression on my face and spoke. "Ny,whats up? You look shocked."

"Ummm,Yeah," I could feel myself going red in the face..

"Is there anything the matter?" Sam's voice got a little more forceful and he cupped the side of my face in his large hand,forcing me to look at him.

I felt embarassed to say it..

"um,Im not sure that its going to fit,Sam!" I tried to look away from him,but his hand kept my face in the position it was in then.

"It will." He leant his head down and kissed me,hard and strong. "I just have to make sure you are ready for me... Something like this should be a good start." He ran a hand down my stomach,exploring,long capable fingers splayed out to cover as much of me as he could.

I shivered at the sensation. It was like he could read my mind,know what i wanted,what i liked before i knew it myself. I couldnt imagine what else lay in store through this.

His fingers travelled lower,pushing down the boyleg shorts i wore,finding the neatly trimmed line of hair that was inside them. His middle finger plunged lower,finding the deep darkness of my femininity,and delving deeply. Sam drew his finger back out again,dragging it with painful slowness up the folds of my core,hitting the nerve laden spot at the top,making me gasp and arch my back underneath his touch.

"You are wet,so wet for me babe" I heard him whisper these words somewhere through the fog that permeated my brain. I wasnt sure what i was doing anymore,i was too wrapped up in the sight,the taste and the smell of him surrounding me.

I heard his voice,husky and soft again. "Turn over Ny,Turn over on your belly."

I did as he requested,and felt his mouth going down the middle of my back,licking,nipping and sucking his way down to the top of my ass,where he just nipped one of my round cheeks.

I couldnt bite back the moan that escaped me at the feel of his mouth there. "Sam oh God." His fingers parted my ass cheeks and my femininity as I let out another strangled moan with his mouth following the path that his fingers had taken such a short time before,and as his tongue delved deep into my hole.

I squirmed,and his hand on my hip held me still. "Stay still Ny" It was just a few words,but the tone of voice he said them in nearly made me come there and then,that coupled with the feel of his warm wet mouth on me,tasting,licking and teasing.

He withdrew from me for a moment,and i felt bereft,but then i felt him urging my hips upwards with his hands,pulling me onto my knees. I felt the head of him press against my opening,slipping and sliding,with a mind of its own as to where it went. I was soaked down there,more than i had been ever before.

I almost sobbed,the feel of Sam teasing the head of him against me was more than i could bear. "Please Sam. Please!" I felt him line himself up level with me,and plunge into me. The feeling just washed over me in a wave,i couldnt stop myself from coming,it was just something that happened.

I felt myself convusing around his large member,i couldnt move,my legs were trembling too much. He started to move,started to create the delicious friction that would eventually make me succumb to another earth shattering climax.

I heard him growling and moaning as he slammed himself into me. I could feel his climax building as well,and i moved my hips to meet the rythym of his as the whole world started to spin on its axis.

"Oh God,Ny Oh God." He said my name over and over again as i felt him tremble inside me.

It was a while before the world stopped spinning around me,and i slowly felt him move me so i wasnt on my knees anymore but laying on my side in the bed,with Sam still inside me,his body wrapped around me. I felt him stroking my hair with his gentle hand,and there wasnt anything i could say. We laid that way for a little while before we drifted off to sleep.


End file.
